


A long night

by Dawnwritesit



Series: For the best [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Rivalry, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Kun is a very popular ASMRtist who posts new videos weekly. Ten is an upcoming ASMR podcaster who starts posting his podcasts on YouTube. Everything starts collapsing when Ten switches from posting sound over immobile thumbnails to making videos, and his growing popularity starts to worry well-established Kun. As Kun's fanbase starts to decline he decides to deal with the matter his own way. How will Kun’s actions provoke such a butterfly effect that Ten's life will be impacted in an irreversible manner?





	A long night

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: An anonymously shared night doing ASMR.  
> Prologue to For the best series / YouTuber!AU

“We are wrapping up for the night. You have been listening to TenderA-S-M-R live podcast. Coming to you every Wednesday. Don’t forget to add our podcast to your list of favorites to receive live notifications. Sweet dreams, and sleep tight…”

The whisper faded as Ten turned off the emission signal, and he sighed. Slowly, he took his headphones off, and freeing his ears felt like the most amazing feeling. The clock showed 1:01AM. He continued your post-podcast routine: turned off the various microphones first, and then eagerly turned his computer on to read the comments that had been posted during tonight’s live. Even though Ten was curious to know straight away what people were thinking he would always wait for the end of the show to check comments; reading them discreetly with one eye during the session would only makehim lose concentration and would defeat the purpose of what he was doing. Following several requests in past comments he had grown his nails and had dedicated the hour-long podcast tapping and scratching on various objects: book covers, phone case, water bottle, wooden cutting board, and plenty others. Ten rolled your eyes when he realized how messy his desk now was, but he promised himself to clean up later - he was only staying up a little more to read feedback, the rest could wait.

As usual comments were more than positive and they made his heart melt.

“You’re amazing! I don’t understand how you do that but it works for me!”

“I’m convinced that you’re a witch because every week I’m under your spell… anyone else?”

“Loved that podcast! Nail tapping is favorite, do you plan on making more? Please!”

“Keep up the good work, you can make it big!”

The support he was getting was something he hadn’t expected, or rather Ten wouldn’t have dared to imagine receiving that much love in so little time. His podcast was only three months old and his followers were already to be counted in the thousands. While he would sometimes dream about how much his exposure could grow he would always remember to stay grounded in the present. Ten was more than happy that his podcasts could be heard by 20,000 people and he wouldn’t have traded his comfort for fame. He was fine with sharing his passion with them, with people who took time of their night to listen to his voice and who really appreciated it.

Ten slammed your laptop shut and put it down on the small table in his living room. His apartment wasn’t really spacious but it was big enough to allow him to host his podcasts, to store the tools he needed to record, and, of course, to eat, sleep, and study. Tired, he turned off the light and started to undress. His clothes fell one by one on the floor and he thought “I’ll pick that up later” before crashing into bed, a satisfied smile on his face. Ten passed out thinking about what he was going to prepare for next week’s podcast.

On the other side of the city Kun had spent the day editing the video he was to post the upcoming Friday. Relentlessly he cut segments, reworked them, watched every single of his movements and payed great attention to audio. He would listen and listen again, trying to obtain the best and most satisfying sound. It needed to be pure; pure and perfect. Kun refused to accept any less than perfection, and he would work day and night to achieve what had made his popularity. He was a thorough and expert ASMRtist, which meant that he knew how to manipulate sounds to reach a wider audience. He aimed to touch, or affect the most people as possible as proved by the 2-million-follower count on his YouTube channel.

All day long Kun layered sounds until he was satisfied with the arrangement he had chosen. Once he had decided that the video was good enough for the day he sat back in his chair for a moment. His eyes found the corner of his screen: 12.41AM. He stretched and, as if suddenly realizing that he was too warm, took his sweatshirt off. A yawn followed and as he passed his hand in his hair a text popped up on the screen of his phone:

“From: Y U

Looks like you’re inspiring people. Check this! Now! http://www…”

Kun frowned and reached for his phone. Intrigued, he unlocked it and clicked on the link that his friend had sent. He was redirected to a website he wasn’t familiar with but that he had heard of: it was hosting podcasts.

“TENDERASMR NOW LIVE” Kun read out loud in a curious whisper.

In a swift movement Kun got ahold of his headphones and connected them to his phone. He then pressed play and closed his eyes, unsure of what he was going to be listening to. Kun’s brain was immediately enveloped by the soft but sharp sounds of Ten's nails scratching the back cover of a notebook. “Not bad at all…” he thought a few minutes in, his trained ear nonetheless spotting problems that he would’ve never accepted for himself. “Come on, it’s a live it can’t be perfect” was the thought that followed the first and Kun allowed himself to listen the podcast for a little longer.

"To: Y U

Hey dude, thanks for the link. Nice work. Nice to see people spreading ASMR at a lower scale."

After texting his answer he put his phone down again and decided to ignore every other text he would get, if any. What he needed to do now was watch his video to be released in one sitting and continue to fix mistakes. It had to be perfect. “I am not an amateur,” Kun muttered as his eyes were fixed on the computer screen, bickering about details deep into the night.


End file.
